Wind In The Trees
by CrazyLadyJo
Summary: Max and Oz have an argument reguarding the flock. HumorDrama, spoilers for When the Wind Blows
1. Chapter 1

Wind in the Trees

Based on: When the Wind Blows by: James Patterson

"I hate the blasted ending of the other book Ozymandias," Max whispered to Oz from her perch on the widest, highest, branch in the sycamore tree.

"I guess that's what we get, though, for trusting him with our innermost secrets," Oz sighed and flapped his wings, they looked brilliant in the pale moonlight, "you know, I told you it was a stupid idea, to become a muse for some famous author, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, do we have to go through this every time I make a mistake, why do you always have to do an, I told you so!" Max crossed her arms in a disgruntled manner, "You act so superior Oz, why?" Max flapped her wings and rose a few feet above the branch, "Icarus is blind, and he could over run you one day, I'm older and wiser and yet you act like you're the leader of the flock."

"Easy chill, Mad Max, we both know that I can be a jerk sometimes, and we both know that it wouldn't be Icarus to over-ride you and me, it would either be Matthew or Peter and Wendy; probably Peter and Wendy, the little rascals," a dark look came over Oz's face, "they're too smart for their own good!"

"That's the way they were designed Oz, you and I both know that," Max sat down on the branch again, "why are you so hell bent on being the supreme majority?"

"Because Max even though you are the oldest and the wisest," bows his head solemnly at Max, "I am the strongest, and only the strong survive, I think the strongest should be the leader of the flock," points at himself, "and that's me. I'm not the only one who thinks it; Matthew seems to be on my side too."

A dark look crossed Maximum's face, so he has brainwashed Matthew too, huh?

Maximum stood with a great flourish of wings and temper, "How's this for strong, Oz." And she punched him as hard as she could, her fist made a bone crushing impact against the side of Oz's head. Oz and Maximum, and the rest of the bird children, were designed to withstand even the worst of beating, it took a lot to wound them seriously, however, they were also designed to be very powerful, and when you combined that kind of power with someone who was caught slightly off guard, there are usually disastrous results.

Oz faltered and fell from the tree hitting the ground with a loud WHUMP! Max stared down at him from the tree branch, and smiled, "How's that for strong, huh, Ozymandias, do you hear me?"

Oz flipped Max the finger from where he sat on the ground, rubbing his discoloring cheek; it was already turning purple, "bite me, Max!" He yelled.

"That's what I thought," Max said and spread her wings, she pumped her wings up and down, feeling the breeze rush over them. Her cheeks were burning with anger, god Oz could be such a jerk at times. She headed back to her house, she wouldn't be visiting Oz for a while, instead she would be trying to find a way to foil his little scheme to overthrow her. "You won't know what hits you, Oz." She whispered to the air.

-End For Now-

R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two, I told you I'd get around to it.

Max stared icily at Oz, hands on her hips, wings spread wide. Oz just laughed in return, that's when Matthew tackled him.

"Ouch," Oz screamed as the younger boy barreled into him, "Why'd you do that for?" He was lying on the ground spread eagle, with Matthew sitting on his back.

"Because I felt like it." Matthew hissed, and elbowed Oz in his spine; Oz yelped but quit struggling for the time being, "Now why are you trying to sell me out to my sister, you're a liar a big fat liar."

Oz tried to say something but received a face full of dirt instead, he struggled for a moment, before Matthew was lifted off of him by Max, "Now Matthew," Max said, gently brushing the hair away from Matthew's eyes, "you know that physical force is not the way to get revenge."

Oz jumped up from the ground and took to the sky, calling over his shoulder as he went, "You'll regret doing this to me. You will so regret it." He disappeared over the tree tops and Matthew flipped him off.

Max chided Matthew gently, "And to think, I actually cried when he dies." She shook her head.

Matthew looked at Max apprehensively, "He dies?" He asked.

Max smiled, "Yep. He don't know that though, he still thinks he's in the first book, but his death will come sooner than he thinks. I'll just make sure he doesn't seduce me this time."

Matthew's eyes widened, "That he doesn't do, WHAT!"

Max rushed away from him, "Never mind," she called, "You weren't supposed to hear that."


End file.
